


please forget to fall down

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, References to Depression, Water, brendon is the sun, hand holding, ryan is the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Ryan thinks, and Brendon hopes Ryan is okay.





	please forget to fall down

Ryan turns so he's lying on his back in the water, trying to ignore the tears on his face and the clouds covering the sun. The water is warm. Ryan's tears are salty as they spill onto his lips.

Footsteps sound behind him. Ryan tilts his head forward so he can see who it is. Brendon's face swims into view.

"Hey, Brendon," Ryan says, voice vacant as he leans back and looks up to the sky. He closes his eyes. "Wouldn't I look so much prettier dead─ oh, sorry, what?"

"Ryan," Brendon's voice is soft as he reaches out and holds Ryan's hand through the water. His arm gets soaked, but he doesn't mind. "Are you okay?"

Ryan smiles dreamily. "Yeah. I'm sure of it. I'm perfectly fine."

Brendon doesn't believe him.

Ryan can see it in his eyes, when he finally opens his own. Brendon is worried about him.

So Ryan gets out of the pool he's floating in, holds Brendon's hand tighter. "I may not be okay now, Brendon, but I will be. I promise."

At first, when he said the words, they were a false promise. But as he saw Brendon's eyes light up, and pressed himself into his side, he found that he believed it for once, as he sat with the sun by his side.


End file.
